emporeafandomcom-20200213-history
Call for help
What is an event? An event is a temporary special offer, introduced into the game to provide some fresh inputs into the sometimes very routine Emporea life. During the event, no game rules will be changed at all and every single player action or alliance action will be governed by the same rules as ever. However, new special content will be added into the game and and the players will have an option to broaden their gaming experience. What is the main theme of the upcoming event "Call for help"? After arriving at the ancient tree, you find out that the worms that attacked the stone giants are infected by some sort of disease. Until you find a cure, you will have to kill them all. How long will the upcoming event "Call for help" last? The event will last for 7 days. Hidden link to a Red Totem of the (20.3 - 26.3) Event http://pxfd.co/wkeacrv New Camps WORN HATCHERY A single attack on this camp costs 2 command points. In this type of hard camps you have a bigger chance of finding artifacts and also a chance of finding one of the three kinds of totem fragments! You will also get more experience points and resources than in any other hard camp and there is also a 50% chance of finding the Living stone item which will enable you to recruit Stone giants. ANCIENT TREE A single attack on this camp costs 3 command points. In this type of hard camps you have a bigger chance of finding artifacts and a 100% certainty of finding one of the three kinds of totem fragments! You will also get more experience points and resources than in any other hard camp and there is also a chance of finding the Living stone item which will enable you to recruit Stone giants. WORMHOLE A single attack on this camp costs 10 command points. In this kind of camp you get significantly more resources and experience points than in any other extreme camps. if you attack this camp with the item "Totem relic" in your inventory and you decide to use it, you will obtain the new unique artifact "Pandora´s box" in case of a successfull camp conquest. Also, you will receive a Living stone item with each successfull attack. BEWARE - The Wormhole camps will receive protection 7 days after the beginning of the event, make sure you attack them before this protection is started!!! New items LIVING STONE You may find this item in the event camps and use it to recruit the Stone giant unit. TOTEM FRAGMENTS Thre are three kinds of totem fragments - head, body and the totem orb. You find the totem fragments by attacking the Ancient tree camps - there is a certainty of finding one with each successfull attack. Or, you may find them on the market. After forging the totem fragments together, you will obtain a random totem. TOTEMS Thre are three kinds of totems - red, blue and green one. Creation - it is possible to forge a totem from the 3 totem fragment types (or, you may buy them on the market) Usage - you can use totems to buy bonus items in the event shop - you may use them to forge the big totems BIG TOTEMS Creation - it is possible to forge a random big totem from the 3 totem types (or, you may buy them on the market) Usage - you may use them to forge the Totem relic TOTEM RELIC You need this item to be able to find the new unique artifact - Pandora´s box in the Wormhole camps. If you attack the Wormhole camp and possess the Totem relic at the time of launching the attack, you may decide to use it and in case of a successfull camp conquest, you will receive the Pandora´s box. NEW KIND OF UNIQUE ARTIFACT PANDORA´S BOX The ultimate battle artifact and an absolute must for every warrior. Except for improving two important battle stats - hit points and regeneration, THIS UNIQUE ARTIFACT ALSO RAISES YOUR UPKEEP MAXIMUM. After equipping this artifact, your previous upkeep maximum will be increased according to the level of Pandora´s box you are using. After deciding to drop this artifact, the upkeep maximum will diminish to its normal value. HOWEVER, THE UNITS YOU HAVE IN SURPLUS AT THE MOMENT OF UPKEEP DIMINISH WILL STAY IN YOUR ARMY. HIT POINTS BONUS +7 (+6) REGENERATION BONUS +6 (+4) UPKEEP BONUS +3% (+3%) New artifacts 3 new artifact types you may buy in the event shop using the totems: Horns of destruction– common artifact, +3(+3) normal resist, 3+(3+) hit points, price – 2 red totems Collar of prosperity- rare artifact, +3(+3) resources production, +5(+3) building speed, price – 2 green totems Magic collar - legendary artifact, +5(+3) magic damage, +10(+5) spell efficiency, +5(+3) mana production, price – 3 blue totems New unit Stone giant - 9 500 Hit points + 1 400 damage + 16 speed + 200 cargo capacity + upkeep 100 + fire resistence 30 New achievements There will be two new achievements - to accomplish them, you will need to kill Infected worms and find totem fragments. New weekly quest The goal of this quest will be to forge as many totem relics as possible.